DiNozzoDavid
by NotYetLostFaith
Summary: Fourth Instalment-You know the drill by now. Rating T-subject to change. M chapter:Three.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note-Welcome back to this saga. Hopefully this will be the happiest story. Read and review please. Five reviews=a new chapter so get going. Love you all. Enjoy.

Tony DiNozzo led in complete silence, probably for the first time in his life, and watched the gentle, steady rise and fall of his fiancé's chest. He let his gaze sink slightly to take in her tiny but recently just about noticeable baby bump. She had recently hit the three month mark and her jeans were becoming a little snug as the tiny bump appeared just below her navel. His eyes flitted across the peaceful self contented smile that was forming on Ziva's face.

"How long have you been awake?" Tony laughed a little self-consciously at being caught staring at her.

"Long enough." She answered sleepily, turning onto her side to face him. "You like staring at me, no?" He smiled gently and stroked a wayward curl behind her ear.

"You're beautiful, Zi. How can I help but stare?" A very gentle rose tint caressed her cheeks as she smiled. "You hungry?"

"No, not yet." She answered shaking her head. "I could go for a hug though?" He smiled and led on his back extending his arm to encase her.

"That sounds good to me too baby." He kissed the top of her head gently. They led in silence for several minutes. "I like Caitlin."

"What?"

"Caitlin, the name, I like it." Ziva smiled.

"Noted."

"Not necessarily as a first name, but I'd like to get it in there."

"Okay."

"And Jethro." Ziva laughed. "What? I kinda like it."

"And it has nothing to do with trying to get fairy points?"

"Brownie. No. Okay well maybe a little but I think he'd like it."

"I agree."

"Do you wanna get Tali in there?" It had been a long time since Ziva had stopped tensing when Tony mentioned her late sister's name.

"I think it would be nice, but not essential."

"Cool. So Caitlin Tali DiNozzo or Tali Caitlin DiNozzo?" Ziva smiled.

"We have six months to discuss this Tony, why must we decide now?"

"I don't know. I'd just like to know." She smiled and kissed him gently. "Okay, what was that for?"

"Must there be a reason?"

"No, no, I never said that. I was just wondering if there was one."

"Because I love you Anthony DiNozzo: that will always be the reason." The couple smiled. Ziva's cell vibrated on the dresser and Tony reached behind him to retract it from its usual place and pass it to her. "David." She answered still smiling.

"Glad you're happy."

"Abby." She assessed cheerfully, sitting up in bed. "What can I do for you this fine Sunday morning?"

"You really are happy. It's good. I wanted to talk to you about the date you still haven't reached." Ziva bit her lower lip. "Have you even talked about it since we last spoke?"

"No." She winced

"Ziva!"

"I am sorry Abby I am. We, have not got round to it, yes?" Abby sighed.

"I want a date by the end of the week David or I shan't have enough time to plan everything!"

"Okay, okay. We will discuss it and I shall get back to you, yes?"

"Yes. Okay, get back to being happy." Both women giggled.

"See you soon Abby." Ziva ended the call and, leaning over Tony, replaced it on the dresser.

"Wedding date? Really? Again?" Ziva laughed.

"How did you know?"

"Trained investigator?" He replied pointing at himself. "Also that's all she's called about for the last _week and a half_."

"We do need to think about it."

"Yeah we do. But you need to think about if you want our child to be there or if you want to get married before you pop." Ziva glared gently. "You also need to think about if you want Eli there." Tony reminded her slowly and Ziva tensed slightly. "I'm sorry sweetie." He sat up and kissed her side of her head as he pulled her to him.

"No, you are right. My father should be at my wedding should he not?"

"I think so."

"I shall call, tell him." She paused before rephrasing the statement. "_Ask_ him."

"He'll want to be there Zi. He's your dad and you're his only child, he'll want to be there."

"Whom are you trying to convince Tony?"

"Both of us probably." They shared a small sad smile before Ziva sat up from him.

"What about Senior?"

"What about him?"

"Do you want him there?" Tony thought for a moment. Of course there was part of him that wanted his father at his wedding, what child wouldn't. But another part reminded him of how small he always felt when he was around. "Tony?"

"Can I get back to you on that?" She squeezed his hand.

"Of course." Ziva shifted slightly and retrieved a small notepad that was kept on her bedside table. "Okay so, Eli, possibly Senior, Obviously Gibbs, Abby, Tim, Ducky, Palmer, Brenna, Vance and family?" Tony nodded. "Any of your friends outside of NCIS?"

"I lost contact with a lot of them, a long time ago." Ziva nodded knowingly. "How about your aunt and uncle?" Ziva suddenly looked a curious mix of shock and warm happiness. "What?"

"I have only mentioned my extended family once, in all the time I have known you?"

"I remember the important stuff Zi. You're important stuff." She blushed softly as a smile crept onto her face and into her eyes.

"My aunt has not left Israeli soil for as long as I can remember and my uncle died when I was a teenager." Tony nodded.

"Looks like it'll just be us lot then."

"I like it like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note-I really struggled with this chapter, that's why it took so long. Sorry. Read and review please.

* * *

><p>"I think I would like to be married before we have our child." Ziva stated passing her mug to Tony as he cleaned up after breakfast.<p>

"You sure?"

"Yes, it is more, traditional no?" Tony smiled broadly.

"You'd better text Abby then. She's only got six months to plan everything." Ziva removed her cell from her pocket but paused before texting Abby. Tony noticed. "You okay baby?"

"What? Oh, yes. Fine." She smiled quickly before texting the forensic scientist the good news.

"Baby?" Tony questioned gently. "What's wrong?"

"I have a text from my father that is all." Tony closed the dishwasher he was filling and crouched beside her.

"What's it say?"

"That he is planning on visiting me in the next few weeks." She replied monotonically.

"And how do you feel about that?" She faced him.

"I am not entirely sure." He stood, hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"That's okay Zi." He muttered. "You don't have to know." Tony's cell rang on the kitchen counter, breaking the moment. Both agents sighed. "DiNozzo."

"Hey Tony. Sorry to interrupt your weekend off but Gibbs just called, we've got a case." McGee answered apologetically.

"Okay McGee thanks. Does Zi need to be there?"

"Yeah, Gibbs said to call you both."

"Okay, cheers. See you soon." Ziva had already left the table by the time Tony turned around. "Ziva?" She re-entered the room carrying both of their backpacks in one hand with his Sig in the other and hers in its holster. "You heard then?"

"Come on, we must not keep the Boss waiting."

The couple exited their car and were greeted by both of their co-workers. The look on Gibbs' face was enough to put them both on edge.

"Staff Sergeant Troy Camper has gone missing." Gibbs stated.

"Right." Tony replied. "Anything else Boss?"

"He's taken his two year old with him." All three agents' hearts sank; this would not be a easy case for anyone. "DiNozzo, David, I want you to interview the mother." Tony looked at his boss imploringly. "Don't give me that look DiNozzo, you know as well as I do she'll prefer talking to a woman. McGee, with me."

"On it boss." All three answered simultaneously before leaving to do their assigned jobs.

Four hours later, the MCRT were all back at the bullpen, tirelessly working to find their missing staff sergeant. Gibbs was in MTAC talking to his gunnery sergeant and McGee was in the lab with Abby setting up all sorts of traces leaving Tony and Ziva working alone.

"You alright?" Tony asked without looking up from his check on the staff sergeant's finances. He could just tell that this case was bothering his partner more than she'd let on.

"I am…"

"Fine?" Tony interrupted. They both looked at one another.

"I am Tony. I promise." He looked at her incredulously.

"It's okay to be affected by this, you know?"

"I know."

"And if it gets too much, it's okay to tell me."

"I will."

"Really?" Ziva laughed at the surprise in his voice.

"Yes, Tony. I can tell you anything."

"Can you tell me anything David?" Gibbs asked as he strode into the bullpen.

"Only that I cannot find a reason for Camper to leave or to take his son. His service record is spotless, his marriage seems unproblematic."

"There's nothing in his finances that indicates any problems and everyone he worked with says that he's a devoted, loving father and husband and they can't think of a single bad thing to say about him, much less a motive for him to go missing and kidnap his son."

"So what you're saying is that you have nothing?"

"Pretty much. Boss, yeah." Tony sighed.

"His Gunny just told me that Camper was particularly close with one, Petty Officer Hannah Boeman, go, bring her in." Both agents grabbed their gear and left to pick up the young woman.

"Zi?" By twenty three hundred, all of the MCRT were home safe after wrapping up the case. McGee had wished them all a pleasant night and left shortly after Gibbs and Tony and Ziva had driven home with barely a word uttered between the tired agents. After entering their apartment, Tony had immediately started cooking while Ziva had jumped, and used the correct idiom, into the shower. It had been more than an hour and dinner was getting cold, hence the reason that Tony now found himself outside the bathroom door. "Ziva?" The shower was no longer running and hadn't been for at least twenty minutes. "Zi, dinner's getting cold."

"I will be out in a minute." Her voice was shaky and it went straight to Tony's heart.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong I'll break the door down. Don't make me break another of my doors for you." He heard the door unlock and instinctively stepped back, expecting to be hit by the full force of her frustration. What he got instead was defiantly a pleasant surprise. "Well, hello Ninja." He laughed looking her up and down. "And what is this in aid of?" Ziva stepped out of the bathroom in a beautifully fitted black dress that hugged every curve.

"I wanted to look nice for you." Tony laughed and kissed her lovingly.

"You don't need to dress up for me Zi." He whispered directly into her ear.

"I know, but I wanted to." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "How about we hop dinner?" Tony swallowed, trying regain moister in his suddenly dry mouth.

"My sexy ninja isn't hungry?"

"Not for dinner, no." She purred seductively. Tony ever so softly brushed his hand against her cheek and looked into her beautiful eyes, which she had accentuated with hints of makeup.

"I love you."

"And I love you my love." She purred before allowing him to kiss her passionately...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note-M CHAPTER! There now you are warned! As for the case, which I was surprised that people were so interested, it'll be discussed again in the next chapter. Read and review! x

* * *

><p>"You know, I feel bad." Tony murmured, as his hands ran up and down her ribcage while hers worked quickly on undoing his shirt buttons.<p>

"Why?" Ziva asked stopping.

"Because you went to all this effort to get dressed up in this gorgeous dress, just for me to come along and throw it on the floor." He practically growled as his hands sneaked under the spaghetti straps. The look he was giving her was positively predatory; it was slightly intimidating but a major turn on. His skilled hands made quick work of getting the straps off her arms and the zip on the left hand side down to her hip. By the time Ziva's shaking hands had un-tucked and unbuttoned his shirt, he had already slid the dress off her and it was currently in a pool around her ankles.

"Hey, not fair!" Ziva chuckled as he stopped her before she could even start on his jeans by sweeping her off her feat, literally. He set her down on the bed and crawled up over her. With his hands sat either side of her head and his knees bracketing her hips, she couldn't move a lot. He took advantage of this by leering over her. Her breasts had grown almost a full cup size, something that Tony liked to point out every time they were alone and even under the black satin bra, they were perfection in his eyes. He watched as the usually so steady rise and fall quickened as she squirmed under his stare, Tony laughed. "What?"

"I just love how I can excite you by _looking _at you." He smiled that half smile and she melted.

"You would excite me more if you did something other than look." She panted. His smile grew several times as he leant down to her and sucked on the juncture of her neck while the hand that wasn't supporting him massaged her breast with more force than could be considered gentle. She gasped beneath him, which only encouraged him to put more pressure into his efforts. She squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to exert some of the fast building pressure and marvelled, as she did every time, how he could always take her to the edge before he barely touched her. While she was busy thinking about the freight train of pleasure that was hurtling through her, Tony had removed her bra and was tracing her areolas with his fingertip.

"Ziva?"

"Mhmm." Did he not realise that now was not the time for conversation?

"You are so sensitive." His finger dipped to run along her cleavage and over to her other breast. Ziva gasped and moaned softly, thus proving his point. "See? So, let's say I did this…" Tony pinched her painfully erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger and she started panting and writhing beneath him. "See? Sensitive."

"Tony." She struggled in-between quick breaths. "Please. Please." She pleaded.

"Oh, Ziva. If only you knew what you did to me half the time." He groaned and sat up so he was sat on her thighs. Taking both hands on a slow journey up and down her torso, gently massaging every tantalising inch of skin, he started to talk to her in a low breathy voice that hit her very core. "Your voice, jeeze Zi, sometimes all you have to do is talk and I want to jump my desk and make you scream. Do you have any idea how sexy you sound half the time?" She shook her head, desperately trying to listen and not explode, but the ridiculously perfect feeling of his fingers was making it hard to concentrate. "And your eyes. Oh, I love your eyes Zi. I find myself getting completely lost in your eyes sometimes. We have a lot of eye sex and seriously looking into them is one of the biggest turn-on's." She shuddered as the first little pre-orgasmic wave hit her but Tony didn't stop. "Oh and don't get me started on your mouth. I'm not entirely convinced you even know you're doing it, but there's this perfect little pouty thing you do. You do it when you're concentrating really hard, but by far the most erotic version is the one you're doing right now. You get this look on your face when you get to this point. It's so beautiful. It's a cross between a pout and a smile, and your eyes glass over as you feel the endorphins drown your blood stream. It's gorgeous." Ziva took a deep breath as another shudder quaked her body. "How you doing baby?"

"Uh!" She exclaimed as he pinched both of her nipples hard.

"You nearly there?" He cooed and she nodded quickly, her hips bucking involuntarily. "I love having this control over you. You're such a control freak all the time; it's nice to take that away from you."

"Tony." She cried as her hips bucked and her toes curled as the pressure between her legs built to almost painful levels. He got off of her thighs and sat beside her, never once letting his hands leave her.

"It's okay baby, I'm here, keep going." While one hand continued to stroke and tease her abdomen the other travelled down to cup her unbelievable warmth between her legs. That small movement was all she needed to tip her over the edge. She arched off the bed and into his hand, crying his name as she did. "Good girl." He praised as she came off the high and settled back onto the bed.

"How do you do that?" Ziva panted several minutes later.

"Do what?"

"Make me orgasm without barely touching me." He chuckled and very slowly slipped his fingers into the straps of her underwear and teased them down her perfect legs.

"I'm just amazing I guess." The moment her thong hit the floor, Ziva climbed into his lap, gasping as a wave of pleasure hit her as her now overly sensitive skin hit against his denim clad crotch. "You like that?" She kissed him passionately as she rubbed against his jeans. He placed his hands on her hips and held her exactly where he wanted her. "What do you want me to do Zi?" He growled.

"I, I, I want you to…" She cut herself of with a moan. Knowing she was unable to voice it, she took hold of his wrist, lifted herself off him slightly and placed his middle finger onto her clit.

"You want me to get you off again?" Tony asked smiling his head off. She nodded holding his wrist firm she slowly moved from side to side. "Zi? Just a thought. Do you want me to do that? You can save your energy for later?" When he didn't get an answer, Tony slipped an arm around her back and led her on the bed all without loosing any contact. "Just relax Zi." He started slowly rubbing her clit in small circles eliciting a quiet moan from his partner. "That good?" She nodded and bit her lower lip. "Good." He pressed slightly harder and rubbed slightly quicker. "I'm gonna make you cum Ziva David. I'm gonna make you cum and then I'm gonna fuck you till you scream." That was all she needed less than three seconds later she grabbed the sheet beneath her with both hands, arched off the bed and screamed in pure orgasmic pleasure.

After she hit the bed and her breathing returned to semi normal, she realised that Tony was still half dressed.

"Off."

"Excuse me?" Tony asked not quite grasping post orgasm talk.

"Jeans. Off. Now." She panted. Tony looked down and was somewhat surprised to see that he was indeed still in his jeans. He was quick to rectify that and only once they were off did he realise just how tight they had become. "I. Want. It." He chuckled.

"You can have it my dear." Tony was about to move above her when he felt her hand on his chest. She swallowed moisture back into her dry mouth before talking.

"I want to get you off. _Just _you." Tony's eyes widened at what she was saying.

"Are you sure? You don't have to Zi. You're more special to me that just a blowjob." She smiled and took the base of his shaft into her hand firmly. "Although it would be nice." He managed to form while she laughed. He moved slowly so his back was to the headboard and she was crouched between his legs. Very slowly, and maintaining eye contact at all times, she started to glide her hand up and down his shaft.

"Is that good?" He nodded, trying hard to keep his eyes open and locked on hers. She gradually moved down until her mouth was millimetres away from his head. She licked her lips and took a deep breath. Before he could ask her if she was okay, she was sucking on his head, her hand working the rest of him. He knew she'd call him a chauvinist but watching her now, all hollow cheeks and pink lips, he honestly thought she looked so beautiful. His eyes travelled across her stunning features until he reached her eyes and nearly came right there and then when he realised she was still watching him. He managed to keep eye contact right until the point that she started sliding her head down his length. His head fell back and he moaned just as she took him to the hilt and he slipped into her throat. She only managed a few seconds before her throat closed and she let him go gasping for air.

"That. Was. Amazing." He panted. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, my love, relax." She then took him back into her mouth and started sliding up and down; gently running her teeth along his underside, causing his gaps and moans to come in quick succession. In just under seven minutes his breaths were coming shallow and fast.

"Zi, I'm gonna cum." Her hand gently cupped his balls as she sucked him harder, if that were at all possible. "Zi?" She looked up and winked and that was enough to send him hurtling over the edge. Stars exploded behind his eyes as he came hard. He looked up just in time to see her swallow before she crawled up the bed and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"Oh, I love you." Ziva smiled and kissed her worn out fiancé.

"I love you too, my love. Shall we sleep now?" She felt him nod and cover them both in the covers before drifting off to sleep. "Sleep well my dear."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note-Thanks for staying with me guys. It means more than you know. X

Translations: Non è possibile -Italian-You can not, Sì possibile -Italian-Yes I can.

* * *

><p>"How long have you been awake?" Ziva asked not even having to open her eyes to know that not only was Tony awake but he was restless.<p>

"Couple of hours." Tony replied distractedly. She moved softly and snuggled into his warm chest.

"What is it?" She asked lazily running a hand across his chest.

"I just can't stop thinking about that case."

"Rule eleven, Tony." She yawned.

"I know, I know, but it's bugging me."

"Why?" She looked up at him to find him staring at her.

"Because I can't imagine ever doing that." He replied shaking his head.

"Tony, he did not have a choice." She reminded him tenderly.

"He hid his family from his wife!" He shook his head and sighed. "I just don't know how he could do that."

"Put yourself in his position, Tony. You get a girl pregnant while you are both still in high school, it does not go well and she moves away before she gets a chance to tell you that she is carrying your child. The child then finds you by accident years later but by this time you have gotten married and have a child. The daughter you never knew you had comes to you and tells you that she is in serious trouble and is in danger. What would you do?"

"I certainly wouldn't take my two year old with me."

"Okay, no, I shall give you that: it was a bad judgement call on his part but still. In his defence, his daughter called him in the middle of the night, sobbing, because she had just stabbed her boyfriend to death, I think you would not be thinking in a straight line either."

"No, I suppose." He kissed the top of her head as his hand gently caressed her ever expanding baby bump, a small smile creeping onto his face. "I can't believe we're gonna be parents in exactly five months."

"You remembered?" Ziva beamed up at him.

"It's the day that my beautiful fiancé's four months pregnant with my baby: of course I remembered." Ziva smiled.

"I did not expect you to." Tony stroked the top of her cheek gently with his free hand.

"I also remember that a month today Vance is putting you on desk duty." Her smile disappeared.

"I am aware. That is the only thing I do not like about being pregnant."

"I know sweetheart." The hand that was stoking her bump intertwined itself with her hand. "When are you meeting Abby?"

"Twelve, we are going over our final plans."

"I can't believe that we're getting married in a few months."

"Three."

"What?"

"We are getting married in three months, we have not yet settled on an exact date." Tony laughed. "What?"

"Was I going to be told?" She leant up and kissed him.

"When you needed to be my love." Tony moved slowly, removing himself from her embrace.

"Hey, Zi?" He asked, putting on the boxers they'd abandoned the night before, before standing up. "Can I make a request?" She sat up, gracefully covering her modesty with the blanket.

"Of course. What is it that you would like to request?"

"Are you wearing a veil?" Her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"That is not a request?"

"I know, but are you?"

"I was planning to yes, would you like me not to?"

"No. I was gonna ask. Would you…maybe…I know it's silly sentimental stuff but…"

"Tony? What is it?"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd wear my mother's. It could be your something old and borrowed." A smile found its way onto the couple's faces.

"It would be an honour Tony." He leant in and kissed her gently.

"It's nearly nine. Do you mind if I have the first shower?" She shook her head.

"Not at all."

"Okay, well I won't be long, then you can jump in while I'm making breakfast." He smiled then turned to enter their ensuite.

"Tony?" He turned to face her and found her smiling.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"I love you."

"I love you more baby."

"Non è possibile." She smiled.

"Sì possibile" Tony smiled back before dissapearing into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva sat cross legged on the forensic scientist's living room floor, surrounded by bridal magazines while Abby pottered in the kitchen, fixing them both drinks.

"So, date?" Ziva sighed for the umpteenth time that morning. "What?"

"I am waiting for a reply from my father as to when it would be best for him to come." Abby gave her friend a look that she knew far too well.

"You need to stop stalling for him. Do you want to marry Tony or not?" Ziva's perfectly sculpted eyebrows shot in to her hairline.

"Of course I do!" She replied indignantly. Abby's expression softened.

"Right then. So why are you making excuses?"

"I want my father at my wedding is that so unusual?"

"Does he know it's Tony yet?" Ziva dropped Abby's gaze. "Ziva!"

"That, is why I am stalling. My father and I are trying to repair our relationship but he and Tony have never seen eye to eye." Abby took her friend's hand.

"Tony only wants to protect you and he still blames your dad for Somalia." She squeezed her hand when Ziva tensed at the mention of it. "He will never _like _your dad, or agree with his parenting methods: but he will always be civil. He loves you too much not to be." The young women shared a smile.

"He asked me to wear his mother's veil." Ziva stated, getting up and pacing the room, one hand on her bump.

"And you're not okay with that?" Abby asked carefully.

"I do not know. I want to marry him; I want nothing more than to be his wife and the mother of his child."

"But?"

"But, I am worried I will destroy him. He cares so deeply for me."

"It scares you doesn't it." It was always intended to be more of a statement than a question. Ziva nodded quickly, suppressing the urge to cling to her friend and cry. "And everything is moving very fast and maybe a bit _too _fast and it scares you how hard and fast you've fallen."

"Now, why can I not put what it is I am feeling into words but you can?"

"Practise." Abby embraced Ziva lovingly. "You two are made for each other. It doesn't matter if it's taken you four months or four minutes, you will always be perfect for each other and this little one." She pulled back and placed a hand on the small bump. "Well he just completes the family."

"He, Abby?" Ziva asked unconvinced.

"I have a feeling."

"Oh have you now."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello?" The voice travelled down the phone and once again Tony froze. "Listen if I get one more prank call from you I'm gonna…"

"Hi Dad." Tony interrupted before Senior could rant and threaten the imaginary prank caller.

"Junior. What brings this on?" Tony gulped, he was not in any way prepared to do this.

"I wanna ask a favour."

"Oh? If you need money, I'm not sure I can do that right now Junior."

"It's not money Dad. I need you to come to DC."

"When?"

"April."

"How come?" Tony took a deep breath.

"Because…because I'm getting married Dad and I want you to be there." Silence filtered down the receiver. Tony had almost lost hope of his Dad replying when Senior's voice came through.

"What's this one's name?" Tony sighed.

"It's Zi, Dad."

"You finally made your move then?"

"Yeah. I know, I know, took me long enough, huh?" Senior sighed.

"How is Ziva?" Tony smiled.

"She's absolutely radiant." Tony paused for a moment then made his decision. "Dad?"

"Yes, Son?"

"You're gonna be a Granddad." Tony heard his father inhale sharply and heard the forced smile in his voice when he continued.

"Congratulations Anthony. I'm glad for you. Both of you." He didn't even say goodbye before disconnecting the line.

"Bye, Dad. Thanks for sharing this part of my life. Glad you're happy about my fiancé and baby." He replaced the receiver a little more forcefully than was needed and ran himself a shower. He relaxed into the hot water and tried to wash away the tension his father had created before Ziva got home. He needn't take his bad day out on her.

"Tony?" Ziva called out almost two hours later, letting herself into the apartment as she did.

"Shower." He called out. "I'll be right out." He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist as he did so. Scrubbing a hand through his hair he picked up his clothes and replaced his watch to his wrist, only then realising just how long he had been.

"How was your day?" Ziva called from the kitchen, pulling out plates and cutlery for their take away Chinese dinner.

"Umm, interesting, yours?"

"Much of the same. Do you wish to talk about it?" Tony crossed the apartment and leant against the wooden door frame of the kitchen door.

"Cravings again?" She smiled as she dished up their dinner. "I called my Dad today."

"Oh, and? How did that go?" Ziva asked, sucking some of the curry sauce of the side of her hand. Tony sighed and laced both of his hands behind his head. "Not well I presume?

"I don't think he's happy." Ziva took a bite out of a prawn cracker before speaking.

"But I thought he liked me, us?"

"He does, Zi. This isn't about him not liking you." Ziva finished the cracker in another bite before crossing the room and placing her hand on the side of his face.

"You look troubled my love." Tony leant into her palm before leaning in and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm gonna go get dressed. I won't be a minute. Feel free to start eating." Ziva leant up and kissed his cheek before he moved to get dressed. Ziva sat back down at the table and took Tony at his word, just as a small sad tear slid down his cheek. "I wish you could've met her, Mom, you'd love them both. I just know it."


	7. Chapter 7

After eating, dinner conversation thankfully avoiding all talk of fathers and wedding dates, the two tired NCIS agents crawled into bed. Tony stared at the ceiling while Ziva curled up to him, placing her head on his shoulder, one hand on his chest and the other on her ever increasing bump.

"Just think, in three months we shall be married and well on our way to being parents." Ziva sighed contentedly.

"You know I love you, no matter what anyone else thinks right?" She looked up at him to find him staring at her watery eyed.

"This is about your father yes?" He nodded. "Tony, we love each other and our child. Our family, everyone we hold dear, loves all three of us. That is all that matters." Tony kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Abby thinks we're having a boy."

"Really?" Tony chuckled. "How come?"

"Has a feeling apparently." Ziva shifted so she could face him. "What do you think of the name Oscar?" Tony pondered for a few moments.

"How would you spell it?"

"O-s-c-a-r." Tony nodded.

"I like it." Ziva smiled.

"Oscar Jethro DiNozzo." Toy started and looked down at the beauty in his arms. "What?"

"You don't want to be DiNozzo David?" Ziva hadn't really given it much thought, tradition dictates that the woman takes her husband's name. There had never been another option in her mind.

"I do not know. Perhaps. Although Oscar Jethro DiNozzo David is a little long."

"It does have a nice ring to it though." The couple smiled before snuggling in for the night.

After only a few hours sleep, Tony was awoken by his ringing cell. Careful not to disturb Ziva too much, although he was sure she would already be awake, he answered the phone and took the call in the living room.

"DiNozzo." He answered on reflex. The daily routine.

"Gibbs needs you both down here ASAP." Tim answered in a hushed tone, indicative of the team's hiding place behind the stairs leading to Vance's office.

"What's going on McSecrative?"

"Eli David's here." Tony felt his heart stutter and started to match his colleague's hushed tone.

"How long has he been there?"

"About half an hour. Gibbs and Vance tried to hold him off as long as possible but he's demanding to see Ziva." Both agents sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Shouldn't you ask Gibbs that?"

"Well he told me to tell you that you both either come down and that way you have Gibbs and Vance as mediators and me and Abs to look after you both after or he can send him to yours where you can do this in private."

"I'm not bringing that man here. This is Ziva's sanctuary, it's taken her months to feel at home here, and I won't let that man ruin that for her." Tim smiled, he was glad his friend was so protective of her.

"Then you need to get down here before Gibbs starts throwing punches."

"Got it, thanks Tim, we're on our way." Both men disconnected and while McGee went back to the director's office to make sure his boss didn't kill his friend's dad, Tony entered the bedroom to wake Ziva, hoping, praying that she could handle this right now.


	8. Chapter 8

"I am telling you: I demand to see my daughter! Immediately!" Even from the elevator, Ziva could hear her father's enraged rant. Tony squeezed her hand supportively.

"I am not sure I can do this Tony. I do not want to see him." Ziva said quietly. She was trying so hard not to cry and it pained him to see her like this. In one swift motion he flicked the switch, shutting down the elevator, and embraced his by now shuddering fiancé. "I cannot do this Tony." He knew how hard this all was for her. She hated feeling this weak, as she always did whenever her father was involved.

"Zi, baby look at me." Ziva turned herself so she was leaning on his shoulder, her face upturned to his. "I believe in you. I know this is hard Sweetheart, but you can do this. I know you can." Ziva stood on her toes and kissed him quickly, sobbing against his lips as tears slid down her cheeks. "Oh Ziva." He held her flush against him as she flung her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. "Maybe you shouldn't do this. All this stress isn't good for you. Or the baby."

"Right now Leon!" Ziva took a deep, rib shattering breath and entangled herself from the safety of his arms.

"No, I must. I shall not allow him to talk to Vance like that, or Gibbs." She removed the mascara lines from her cheeks with the backs of her hands and returned power to the elevator. "I only ask that you do not leave my side."

"Of course I won't my darling. I will always be by your side. Always."

"Where is my daughter agent Gibbs?"

"_I am right here Eli_." Ziva walked into Vance's office, Tony's hand in hers, with so much grace and control. Calmer than anyone who just spent a good few minutes crying in a lift should be. Tony thought he'd burst with pride.

_"Hello Darling."_

"_Do not call me that Eli. Your '_darling daughter'_ died, in a terrorist camp two years ago."_

"_Ziva, please, do not say that. You do not understand!"_

"_Do I not?"_

"_It was your choice to go!"_

_"I had no choice."_

_"I love you."_

_"No, if you loved me, you would not be here."_

_"You have changed."_

"_I have grown up!" _Vance, Tony and Gibbs all exchanged confused looks. Tony had picked up bits and pieces, enough to know this was going to get worse before it got better. He gently contracted his fingers around hers, something that did not go unnoticed by Eli. Say what you like about him, but he was not a stupid man. He clocked the closeness of his daughter and Tony and he also failed not to notice the engagement ring that graced her left hand.

"_Where you planning on telling me?"_

"_About what?"_

"_About your engagement." _Tony felt her tense, Eli must have asked about them.

"_You did not need to know!"_

"_I am your father"_

"_Not anymore. You gave up that right when I was twelve years old!" _Fresh tears rimmed her chocolate eyes. Gibbs crossed the room and placed a comforting but firm hand on Tony's shoulder in order to stop him taking out the man making his Ziva cry. _"I am happy here Eli. If you truly loved me, you would accept that and leave my family alone."_

"_I am your family!"_

"_He is my family!" _Ziva shouted pointing at Tony. _"We are getting married. I am having his child! Gibbs is my family." _She continued, pointing at the agent to emphasise her point. _"He has been far more of a father to me than you ever have. This is my home." _She flung both hands out either side of her. _"And these people are my family. We are done here. You are invited to our wedding, but I shall not expect to see you there. Goodbye Eli. Go home." _Ziva spun on her heels nodded to the three very stunned men and left the office with both Tony and Gibbs hot on her heels.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked and when he was greeted by Ziva's quivering lower lip and a small shake of her head, he pulled her into a strong embrace. Vance's door was slammed open as Eli stormed through it. Gibbs placed one hand on Ziva's back as she sobbed into Tony's shoulder, and the other on his holstered Sig, giving the Director of Mossad a look that said loud and clear: go on, just give me an excuse. So father walked passed daughter, knowing full well that he'd probably blown all chance of any reconciliation with her. Knowing he'd ruined the best thing in his life.

"Ziver? Do you want Tony to take you home?" Ziva shrugged her shoulders, worrying both agents, Ziva never didn't know how she felt. "Tony? Take her down to Abby. She can sit down there while she calms down and then she can decide where to go from there." Tony nodded and gently guided his sobbing fiancé into the back elevator and down to the lab while Gibbs called ahead to warn the forensic scientist. Within the minute, Ziva was encased safely in a bear hug from her best friend and Tony left her to it with a kiss on Abby's cheek and a repeated promise in Ziva's ear.

"I'll always be by your side. Always."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I forgot to mention, but presume you all got, that the conversation between Eli and Ziva was in Hebrew. Also, thank you for the regular reviews. They really do mean a lot to me. More than you think. I will try as hard as I can not to disappoint. Xx

* * *

><p>"You can't let him get to you like this Ziva; it's not good for the baby." Abby chastised gently, handing her a steaming mug of tea. She had stopped crying several minutes ago and was currently staring into the middle distance with an eerily calm expression. "Ziva?" She took the mug without ever looking up. "Zi?" Abby implored. Ziva shook her head as if trying to shake an image from behind her vision.<p>

"What were you saying Abby?" The scientist sighed.

"Where did you go?"

"Huh?" Confusion clouded her gaze.

"When you were staring at my highly interesting blank wall. Where were you?"

"Oh." She paused and sipped her tea slowly, almost contemplatively. "I was twelve. My twelfth birthday actually. That was the day my childhood ended." Abby was shocked at how much information she was divulging. They may have been friends for years but very rarely did they talk about their childhoods. What with Abby recently questioning everything she thought she knew and what with Ziva's being a constantly touchy subject, they both found it less painful to not discuss it.

"What happened?" Ziva hadn't continued so Abby thought she might test the waters, give her a chance to talk or back out.

"My father…Tali was only just nine." Ziva started, her speech fragmented, not really sure how much of this she should, of indeed could, talk about. "And my father, and my mother was there, and they were arguing. She was screaming, screaming at him. 'Just a little more time, she's just a child! They're just children!'" Ziva closed her eyes and had started to sway with the emotion as it took her over.

"Ziva?" Abby asked, she was only sat on a lab stool and if she fell that could be a serious problem.

"My twelfth birthday. The day I, for all intents and purposes, joined Mossad."

"Wait…what? I thought you were in the army before you joined Mossad?" Ziva smiled sadly.

"My father took me into his study and sat me on the edge of his desk before locking the door. He told me there was something I had to do because I was now his big grown up girl. I didn't realise however, until much much later that twelve is far too young to start fighting with live rounds. I was shot three times in my first fight, and that was only because I was fighting Ari. Otherwise my father said I would have been dead. One to the shoulder, one to the arm and one narrowly missing shattering my knew cap. Tali had to patch me up, 'Mossad agents do not got to hospital'. She was only nine. Her tears stung my wounds and broke my heart. My childhood died that day." Abby's shock only came from how not shocked she was at the revelation. She knew just how much Eli was capable of.

"Ziva?" The Israeli met her friend's gaze fleetingly before having to close her eyes as the tears starting to build began to sting. "Does Tony know that story?" She nodded gently. "Can I ask you something?" Another nod greeted her. "Does anyone actually know the whole story? About your childhood, your sister, your mum, Somalia? Anyone?"

"Everyone knows different bits. But even between you all you probably do not know everything." Abby tried desperately not to worry about the developing tremble in Ziva's grip as she held onto her mug. "That is not to say that I do not wish to tell you all. Especially Tony. But I am afraid."

"What do you think we'd do Ziva?" Abby asked incredulously.

"No, I am not afraid of your reactions. I am afraid if I take myself to that place, I will not come back. I need to be here, now; I have Tony and the baby to think of."

"And yourself Zi." Abby implored.

"And myself Abby, and myself."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been half an hour. Half an hour since Eli David had swept into their lives and had turned everything on its head once again. Half an hour since a half understood conversation had left a woman, whose feelings were locked in her heart tighter than tight, sobbing uncontrollably in her fiancé's arms. Half an hour since Tony had left Ziva in the lab. Now, half an hour to the minute later, they left the lab silently, only their hands intertwined as they travelled up to the bull pen. Gibbs greeted them at the door.

"Do you want to go home Ziver? We can manage without you. Maybe you should lie down. All this stress can't have been good." Ziva smiled gently.

"I am fine Gibbs; honestly there is no need to worry. However, if you do not mind, I shall be going home now. I cannot deal with this right now." Gibbs nodded, stroked the back of her head and placed a kiss against her temple.

"Take care of her DiNozzo. She needs you more than I do." Gibbs shot him a poignant look and was greeted by a brief nod. The couple crossed the bullpen and entered the far elevator.

They had got all the way home and were stood in the kitchen before a single word was uttered.

"Why must he do that?" Tony asked quietly, leaning against the sink, watching Ziva stare into space as she fought yet more tears. She turned to face him. "Every time you're happy he messes it all up."

"He is my father Tony. We cannot expect to never see him again." She reminded him gently, her voice uncharacteristically small. She got up slowly and curled herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Tony reacted instinctively, wrapping her safely into his embrace. In that position they stayed for a good few minutes, not saying a word, just enjoying the safety they both felt when in the other's arms. Suddenly Ziva gasped.

"What? What is it? Is it the baby? Are you okay?" Tony babbled worriedly, he knew all that stress wasn't good. Ziva's face split into the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face as she grabbed his hand and firmly placed it onto her bump just off centre. "What?"

"Shhh, just concentrate." She pressed his hand slightly more firmly into her bump. Tony did as he was told and slowly but surely he became aware of a slight fluttering beneath his fingers. "That's our baby Tony." She whispered, fresh tears escaping her eyes, the first of the day that Tony shared.

"Everything'll be okay now. We have each other, we have our baby and NCIS will always be there for us. We'll be just fine." Tony kissed her slowly, lovingly. "I love you. I don't care if my father-in-law does want me dead. I love you, NCIS loves you and our little miracle completes that." Tony and Ziva stood in their kitchen that afternoon, just holding each other. Enjoying their baby's first movements and each other's company. Eli would always be part of their lives for as long as he was around. But between the two of them, they could handle him. Together, they could handle anything.

* * *

><p>Don't worry; I'll be back with the next part soon. I just need to take a bit of time off. Life is getting in the way I'm afraid and college coursework has to take priority. I will be back soon though I promise. Thanks for reading, NotYetLostFaith (AKA Shannon) xx<p> 


End file.
